


Breaking the Ice

by marysuewriter



Series: Breaking the Ice [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuewriter/pseuds/marysuewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threat of hypothermia made them do it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

The door of the puddle jumper opened to a cold wind and whirl of snow. Four figures entered in a hurry, the last closing the door behind them. Two of them pulled the hoods of the cold weather gear off their heads revealing Lt. Col. John Sheppard, headed for the pilots chair and Dr. Rodney McKay, turning away from the closing door. The other two, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex, started stripping their heavy gear off completely, struggling with the waterlogged and frozen material.

  
"I'm raising the temperature in here," Sheppard said as he pressed panels on the control board. "McKay, help them get those clothes off while I try to contact Atlantis." Far from where the puddle jumper rested between high drifts of snow and buffeted by whipping winds a Stargate lit up and engaged with a whoosh of energy.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, do you read?"

The technician on duty answered him. "This is Atlantis, we read you Colonel. Our last contact with the malp shows the storms increasing in your area."

"It's a real blizzard here. Winds speeds are getting dangerous. We aren't going to make our scheduled return." He started stripping his own heavy gear off as the rising heat was making him start to sweat.

A new voice answered him. "This is Weir, is everyone okay?"

John looked over his shoulder at the rest of the team. "No injuries, but Teyla and Ronon went through the ice. I think we're equipped to prevent them from dying of hypothermia, but I'd like to talk to Carson to make sure we are doing all we can until we can fly again."

Ronon batted away McKay's ineffectual attempt to untangle Ronon's shirt and necklaces from his hair, and growled at Sheppard, "It just ice! It's not going to kill us!"

Teyla, who was already shivering hard enough to make her words hard to understand, stuttered something that sounded like "Let him help." She then sat down and began struggling with the frozen laces on her boots. Rodney gave up on Ronon and started pulling blankets down from the storage nets.

Dr. Carson Beckett's voice came across the comm link next, "Tell me what happened Colonel."

"Short of it is, Teyla hit a bad patch of ice and went through into the water. Ronon got dunked when he pulled her out. Neither was in very long, but both got soaked and it took a while to get back here. We can get them warm and dry and can get hot food into them. What else should we be doing?"

"Can you get a core body temperature reading?"

John looked up at Rodney.

"I'm on it," he said dropping the blankets and reaching into his pack for a sensor.

"Yes, McKay is getting that now."

"Okay, here is what you need to worry about..." Carson started to give quick instructions to John while Rodney manipulated something on the sensor.

A few moments later John disengaged the wormhole, got up from the chair and came back to help spread blankets across the floor.

"Carson say anything other then getting them dry and warm?" Rodney asked.

"Use the sensor to check their temperature. We need to make sure they haven't dropped below 90 degrees," John said as he helped Teyla peel her pants down her legs. They could hear the crack of ice crystals in the fabric as they pulled. Her legs were blotched white and red with cold.

"Uh... Teyla, we need to get all your wet clothes off," John paused at the thought of stripping the underclothes off his female team member. She nodded and stuttered something again, but she was shaking so hard he could no longer understand her. He tried to do it quickly then helped her down to the blankets and covered her with more.

He turned to Ronon who was peeling the last of his clothes off himself. "Under the blankets big guy." Ronon gave him a dirty look but John noticed he was shivering too as he pulled the blankets over himself.

"I've got it." McKay pushed Sheppard to the side and brought a sensor to scan across the two bundled figures. "He's down to 95 so as long as we can get him warmer, he should be fine."

"What about...?"

"Checking! Give me a minute." McKay frowned and waved the sensor over her again. "Damn, she's down to 92, no, 91, this isn't good, she's too cold and not warming up."

Ronon lifted his head at this and started to pull his blankets back.

"Stop Ronon," John said sharply, "you don't have enough heat right now for yourself. You can't help her. Start stripping McKay."

"I... what?!"

"You heard me, we need to raise her temperature now or she's going to be in serious danger; frostbite, heart damage, coma, brain damage. Carson says we need to get them to at least 95 as soon as possible. You've got body heat and they need it.” John pulled the sensor from Rodney's surprised fingers and started pulling his shirt off.

Rodney struggled weakly, "but, but..." his shirt and sweater came over his head together and he crossed his arms across his bare chest reflexively.  
"Look Rodney, she doesn't have time for your modesty, she needs body heat! Now take your pants off!" John ordered as he dropped down to tug at the laces on McKay's boots.

"Uh..." Rodney started to fumble slowly at his belt. "But... but..."

He put a hand on John's shoulder and steadied himself as John tugged one boot off then the other.

"What's the problem? I'm ordering you to get naked with a beautiful woman!"

Rodney looked almost terrified, “A beautiful woman who can kill me!”

“Now McKay!” John shouted, pulling at the waistband of the pants.

Rodney helped to work his pants off but clutched the waistband of his boxers, obviously refusing to give up this last shred of clothing "Fine. But you get to make sure I don’t end up dead tomorrow!"

John smirked, "Don't I always protect you from the beautiful alien women?" That gained him a dirty look from Rodney before he burrowed under the blankets and pulled Teyla to him.

"Gah! She's freezing! Why aren't you in here?"

"I will be, give me a minute." John pulled open a locker and grabbed MRE packages. He ripped them apart; sorted through to find the contents he wanted and started them heating. While they cooked, he took the time to sort the piles of wet and frozen clothes. Hanging them where he could, he hoped some of them would be dry before they had to bring Teyla and Ronon back wearing nothing but blankets.

When the soup was hot he brought one to Ronon and handed one to Rodney for Teyla. He made sure two more cups of soup were within reach as well as the sensor Rodney had used to check temperatures. Then he also stripped to his shorts and crawled in between Teyla and Ronon.

Teyla was having trouble drinking the soup. Besides her violent shivering, she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. It took the John and Rodney almost fifteen minutes to get her to drink the cup. When she was out, they drank their own soup. When awake, she meekly sipped from the cup. Though he didn't say anything out loud, he also shared Rodney's worries about Teyla's reaction to the four of them curled up together mostly naked, but he was more worried by her cool, pale face.

Ronon's long arm handed Sheppard the cups of soup when he turned to get them, then the sensor. They were reassured that her temperature was actually rising, though slowly. By then she had finished her soup and they let her sleep.

\-----

Sheppard's watch beeped, alerting him that an hour had passed and waking him from a doze. Teyla felt noticeably warmer against his body and her shivering had abated but he still used the sensor. It showed she was now safely above the dangerous cold from earlier and approaching normal. He rolled over to check Ronon and found the man looking at him from under sleep heavy eyelids.

"She okay?" he asked quietly.

Sheppard nodded and used the scanner to check their other immersion victim. "Yeah, almost back to normal. You already are."  
Ronon grunted and closed his eyes again.

When Sheppard crawled out of the nest, he nudged Ronon to move over against Teyla. When he had, Sheppard grabbed a blanket off the edge of the pile to wrap around his shoulders. Sitting in the pilot's chair, he brought up the HUD to check the temperature, wind speed and barometric pressure in the local area then dialed the Stargate to report in.

"This is Atlantis, Colonel. How are you doing?" Dr. Weir answered his check in call.

"We're good here, but it looks like we're getting snowed in. I don't think this storm is letting up for at least a few more hours."

Beckett's voice came over the comm again. "How are Teyla and Ronon, Colonel?"

"They're good now, both sleeping. It took a while to get Teyla's temp to start coming up but she's only a couple of degrees below normal now and Ronon's fine."

"Good, good. Get them to eat more hot food when they wake and contact me if they start a fever, but it sounds like they're doin' fine." Carson sounded pleased.

"Will do doc. Unless the weather or something else changes, I'll contact again in six hours."

"Very good Colonel. We'll hear from you in six hours, Atlantis out." Weir said and John shut down the gate. He crawled back into the nest on the floor and stretched out wearily next to Ronon. As he drifted to sleep he wondered if the jumper would be able to lift itself out of the snow or if they would have to do some shoveling.

\-----

When John woke next he found they had shuffled a bit in sleep. Teyla now sprawled half across Rodney's chest. His head was thrown back and her head was tucked under his chin. He looked so calm it made John wonder how often anyone got the chance to see Rodney this relaxed. He's usually so wired. He only relaxed this much in deep sleep or under sedation. It was nice to see without the infirmary being involved, John thought and sighed. Then the warm blanket under him sighed also and he realized he was draped across a chest too. He stiffened, raised his head and looked down at Ronon. His eyes were not sleepy this time.

"Uh... hungry?" John asked a little uncomfortably. The warmth of the body beneath him was distracting and he realized he should probably move before Ronon thought this was more then him looking for heat in the depths of sleep. If he was worried about Teyla taking exception to this situation, then the thought of offending Ronon struck worse chords of unease in John. Never mind the problems John was having in his own head with how good this felt.

"Yeah," Ronon rumbled, then rolled them both of them over, away from Teyla and Rodney.

Caught by surprise, John found himself on his back with Ronon raised up on his hands above him and their hips pressed together. The heat of Ronon's hard cock made John fully aware that he was hard as well and the thin fabric of his shorts wasn't much of barrier. He lay still, worried that any movement would make the situation worse. Then he worried it might make it better.

"Uh, Ronon, we shouldn't be doing this. We can't do this, it's against... " Then he stopped talking as Ronon rolled his hips and he had to repress a groan. That shouldn't feel so good, he thought.

"I don't understand the restrictions your people put on sex," Ronon grumbled, "Why do you refuse when it's freely offered? It feels like you're enjoying this." He leaned down and ran his tongue across John's collarbone before sucking gently at his neck just above it.

"It's not if I enjoy it or not, it's about chain of command, and there are some prejudices about same-gender relations, especially in the military." John started to work his way out from under the man but froze when his eye caught movement nearby. He turned his head and found Rodneystaring wide-eyed at him with Teyla still draped across him. She blinked sleepily at them.

"Ronon," Teyla murmured, "you are making him uncomfortable."

"He doesn't feel uncomfortable," Ronon said while running a hand lightly down John's chest, ghosting over his nipple. "He feels hot and hard and excited."

John's hips twitched involuntarily and he groaned, before lightly pounding his head on the blanket covered floor.

"Besides," Ronon said, looking over at Teyla and Rodney, "McKay is who you should worry about. He thinks you're going to hurt him."

Teyla turned her head from John and Ronon to look at Rodney. He lay under her very still, like a prey animal when the hunters are near. She frowned, "Dr. McKay has nothing to fear from me." Splaying both hands across his chest, she raised her head to look down at his face.

"I just want you to know it was his idea. You know, before you kill me. Him, it should really be him, because I protested on the grounds that you weren't able to give consent, and... and the... naked, I ... " his voice trailed away as she sat up higher and the blankets slid down off her shoulders.

"Rodney, do you think I am bothered by our nudity? Being naked with you does not bother me. You may have saved my life." She pulled her legs up, knees straddling his hips and sat up, blanket pooling behind her. "I am not angry with you for helping me. I am pleased that you would be willing to do this for me."

"So, not angry?"

"I am not angry."

"Then can I get dressed now?" He asked, his voice going a bit shrill. He rose up on to his elbows and started to work his way out from under her.

"Do you wish to?" she asked, leaning forward to rub her cheek along his, "If the Colonel is finally going to give in to his desires, do you not wish to as well? Or do I not hold any interest for you?"

"Is this some effect of the dunking you two had?" Rodney demanded, sitting up with Teyla in his lap. "Something under the ice maybe?"

John grabbed Ronon's hand from his nipple, "Is that what this is? Some virus, or... did you guys get bitten by something under the ice?" He started looking at Ronon's torso, running his hands down his sides, feeling for cuts or bite marks.

"Hmm? No. This isn't from the ice, hmm..." Ronon closed his eyes as John's hands skated over his skin, "that's nice... but... could you go slower?"

"What? No! I'm not flirting with you!" John snatched his hands back.

"This interest is not due to anything on the planet," Teyla said looking seriously at Rodney. "It was very nice to wake up with your skin on mine. I would like to feel more of it if you are willing." She sighed and stretched. "It has been a long time since I have enjoyed this. However, if I do not interest you, I would not force you."

"It's not lack of interest... you sure you aren't under the influence of something?" he looked at her with lingering suspicion.

"I am only under the influence of a warm bed and the comfort of my friends. Truly Rodney." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. When he returned the kiss tentatively, she slid her tongue out, teasing his lips until he opened them.

Ronon sighed with frustration. "Do I repulse you?"

"What?" caught by surprise John blurted the truth, "no, you're very good looking."

"Then you aren't interested in sex?"

"Look, it's just not..." John rolled his eyes, struggling to find the words to get Ronon to understand.

"Is it that you haven't had sex with another man?"

"Why, have you?"

"Of course. My taskmaster. He thought I was very good." Ronon rolled his hips again with one hand sliding down John's ribs.

John groaned again, "No really, we have to stop. Uh... Rodney? Some help here! Rodney?"

John turned his head to see Teyla slide her hand inside Rodney's shorts.

"Rodney!"

"What! Oh, right. Yes. Well, I always thought it was foolish as well. They're not supposed to ask, right? Then just don't tell. It's team bonding, or some... oh... oh, my..." Rodney's eyes rolled back as Teyla's mouth followed her hand.

John's brain stuttered at the sight and he lost track of what he was protesting for. Seeing her mouth sliding down the length of Rodney's hard cock, John gave up. When Ronon slid his shorts over his hips, he didn't protest but started helping instead.

"We could use some lubrication," Ronon suggested.

John struggled up from the blankets and walked on his knees to his tac vest, opening an inside pocket. "Here, try this," John said, tossing a small plastic bottle at Ronon.

"This is what you use on your guns."

John shrugged, "It's silicon lubricant, good for lots of things."

Ronon squeezed some of the viscous fluid onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, sniffed them and then tasted it, "hmm, not bad."

"No, it's not." John smiled and bent to suck one of Ronon's nipples into his mouth.

Ronon ran his slippery fingers down past John's balls and across his perineum. John sat up and spread his knees a little wider, sinking down against the gentle pressure. Watching John's face, Ronon circled the opening then slid one finger up inside him. John sighed and Ronon slowly buried his finger inside him. John ran one hand up Ronon's chest to fondle his nipples. With his other, he picked up the bottle of lube and snapped the top open with his thumb.

With the reassurance that Teyla wasn't going to hurt him for taking advantage of the situation and was in fact encouraging him with her hands and mouth, Rodney had given up talking, with words anyway.

Moans, groans, sighs and other wordless sounds of enjoyment continued to come from him, because Rodney was physically incapable of staying quiet. Especially when her warm mouth sliding down on his hard cock seemed to make the puddle jumper go dark.

He realized he had closed his eyes and opened them when he felt her shift to find her knees at his side and her body turned across his hip. He reached out his right hand to slide up between her thighs, fingers finding the crisp hair below the smooth skin of her tight belly. She shifted again, spreading her knees further apart, and his fingers found the wet folds of her pussy. He ran his middle finger along the moist folds and up inside her. Then he had to pause when she moaned and her mouth vibrated around him. He took that as an encouragement and used his thumb to find her clit and rub gentle circles around it.

"Two," John commanded.

Ronon obliged with a second finger and began scissoring them apart, working at stretching John's muscles. With the lube, it didn't take long before John was ready for him.

John poured a generous amount from the bottle into his hand, closed it and tossed it onto the blankets. He then began working Ronon's cock in his slippery fist. Already hard, it didn't take long before Ronon was ready for him.

He pulled himself off Ronon's fingers and straddled his hips instead. Ronon reached down and steadied his cock as John sank slowly down on it with a soft groan. Shifting his arm out from between them, Ronon wrapped both hands around John's cock. John leaned forward, rested his hands and some of his weight on Ronon's shoulders as Ronon thrust his hips up gently. John sank down on him, pulled off then pushed back down, starting a slow rhythm.

By shifting his hands to the floor on either side of Ronon's neck, John was able to bend down and bite on his shoulder and neck muscles. Working his way down, he got to the top edge of the collarbone before Ronon started groaning.

John saw the tendons in his neck strain and knew he was enjoying the sensations. Ronon's hands shifted from John's cock to his hips and gripped tightly. He looked up at John. When he nodded Ronon began thrusting up.

John shifted his hands back to Ronon's shoulders. The speed of their thrusts increased until Ronon was slamming his hips up against John's ass. Soon John wasn't just resting his weight on Ronon's shoulders, he was hanging onto them. Through clenched teeth Ronon growled deep and long as he came, ending up limp and panting under John.

Teyla's mouth was warm and wet, her lips a firm pressure sliding up and down on Rodney's cock. He struggled to concentrate on his hand between her legs, trying to keep from losing it too soon. He rolled her clit under his thumb, pressing harder when she bucked her hips against him. Sliding his middle finger out, he pressed two fingers inside, rolling them past each other again and again. He knew it was working for her when the rhythm on his cock started to falter. Then she gave up even trying to keep her mouth on him and panted against his thigh while she came quickly in shuddering heaves.

"That was... hmmm... very nice... Rodney," Teyla said between panting breaths. She smiled up at him. "How are your knees?"

"My knees? Well, I think I strained the right one on the way back from the..."

Teyla stopped him with a finger across his lips, stroking gently on his lower lip. "Then we will do things a little differently."

"Do... what? What do you want to do?" he asked uneasily.

John pulled off and sat back, still straddling Ronon’s thighs. Looking down at the spent man he began slowly jacking himself off.

Ronon pushed weakly at John's knees, "Lemme up and I'll suck you."

"'Another time, stay there," John said, increasing the speed of his hands.

Ronon used his hands instead to wrap around John's balls, pulling them gently.

"Yeah, harder," John gasped and Ronon obeyed with a smile.

Shortly after that John was gasping out his own orgasm and coming in his hands and on Ronon's belly. John slumped forward panting. Ronon rolled them to lie on their sides and helped John to get his limp legs straightened out. Then he licked John's hands clean.

"Be at ease Rodney, you will enjoy this." Teyla smiled again, folded a blanket into a flat pad and put it behind Rodney's back. Then she urged him to lean back against the rear hatch of the jumper and knelt between his legs. Once she took him inside her mouth again his unease faded and his flagging erection swelled again. He groaned and shifted his hips, fighting not to thrust up as she found that wonderful rhythm again. His breathing started to hitch and she pulled off with one last wet swipe of her tongue.

Teyla shifted forward to straddle his legs, took her weight up onto the balls of her feet and poised over his groin. With one hand between them, she slid the head of his cock along the folds of her pussy. She stopped there and looking him in the eye, she raised one delicate eyebrow.

He nodded, then gripped her arms to stop her, "Wait, I don't have a condom, to prevent, uh, an unwanted pregnancy..."

"It is not necessary," she smiled and sank down on him,

"Oh. Yeah," Rodney breathed. "Yes, please."

Rodney wrapped his arms around her, fingers splayed out across her back. Muscles flexed in her legs as she rose and sank in his lap. Her head was thrown back and her hair began swinging across his fingers. Rodney leaned forward and ran his tongue down the side of Teyla's neck. He tried to continue over her collarbone and down to her breast but couldn't bend that far. He leaned back instead. With one hand on her hip he fondled her breast with the other, kneading it in his palm and flicking his thumb across her nipple.

Teyla started making inarticulate noises, moving faster and grabbing his shoulders for purchase. Rodney wet his thumb with his tongue and slid his hand down her belly to rub at her clit again. The sounds coming out of her mouth became higher pitched and faster as her breathing turned to gasping. Her pussy was wet and hot around him. Just when he didn't think he could hold out any longer Teyla's muscles clenched around him, hands gripping his shoulders, thighs tight around his hips, pelvis grinding onto his. The strength of her was overwhelming. With both hands pulling her hips down he thrust up as far as he could and came, hard and hot.

Rodney's head ended up back against the hatch while Teyla dropped her forehead down on his chest, both of them limp and boneless.

"Did it hurt?" Ronon asked.

"Did what hurt?" John said kneeling beside Ronon and using his discarded tee shirt to wipe the spunk off him. After rolling the shirt in a ball and tossing it to the side he flopped down onto the blanket

Ronon lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. He reached out with his other hand to gently touch John's limp cock. "When they cut you."

Teyla sat up on Ronon's other side, her hair tousled. "Are you injured Colonel Sheppard?"

"Teyla, didn't I ask you to call me 'John' off duty?" He sighed and draped his arm across forehead. "We just had group sex in the puddle jumper. We are definitely off duty. And, I don't know what we're talking about, I'm not cut."

McKay sat up on the far side of Teyla. He looked over her to Ronon's hand on Sheppard and snorted in amusement. "Actually Colonel, you are."

John dropped his arm down and raised himself up on his own elbows, looking down his body. "First off, new rule. No one calls me by my rank when we're having sex. Got it? Secondly, I'm not injured!"

"He wasn't asking about an injury," Rodney said, looking fascinated at the sight of the two naked men.

"Then what am I missing? Ronon, what are you talking about?"

"This," Ronon said, wrapping his fingers around John's spent cock and running his thumb across the edge of the head.

"Hmm, okay, feels good, but still not... " John's voice dropped to a murmur as his chin dropped to his chest and he closed his eyes. "Mmmm..."

"He's asking about circumcision."

"Huh?" John's eyes popped open and his head lurched up. He blew out a gusty sigh and dropped back down onto the blankets, "Way to wreck the mood Rodney."

He looked up at Ronon. "Is that what you're asking about?"

"I saw the differences in the showers after training. I asked the doctor about it." He shrugged, suggesting it didn't matter, but John knew he didn'task questions about things that didn't matter to him.

"I was only a couple of days old, so, no, it didn't hurt as far as I remember."

Teyla moved over to kneel at Ronon's side, looking over his shoulder at John. "I do not understand. We are discussing an injury from your childhood?"

John smiled, both at Teyla's concern and confusion as well as Ronon, who seemed to be curious if he could get John's body excited again.

"It's not an injury Teyla. It's a medical procedure done a few days after a male child is born. They remove the foreskin from the penis. Hmm, Ronon, that feels good, but I don't think I can get it back up this fast."

"That's okay, I like the feel of you this way too."

Teyla had a quizzical look on her face.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"No." She paused, and then tilted her head slightly. "I wondered if I might feel the difference."

John's smile widened, "What I do for my team..."

Teyla returned the smile, "You are indeed a very generous leader." She crawled around Ronon's feet and moved up to kneel between John's knees. With gentle hands she reached for John's cock and Ronon moved to play with John's nipples instead.

"I've never seen a cut guy, well, you know, up close and personally."

John looked over at Rodney as he moved closer and noticed the rapt attention he was paying to Teyla's hands.

"You wanna?"

Rodney swallowed hard. "Yeah, actually."

"Hmm, I didn't think you went that way."

Rodney pulled his eyes away with visible effort. "Well, not often... and none of them were cut."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Rodney, I think I've established very clearly I like dick. It certainly doesn't bother me if you're interested in it as well."

"Well, you get one black eye for assuming assent, you like to make sure," Rodney grumbled as he moved to John's other side. Pretty soon John's world dissolved into hands and mouths and warm and wet.

\-----

John stretched, shifting under Teyla's limp arms and across Ronon's legs. He looked at his watch and ran his hand over his face. He needed to check the weather.

Rodney mumbled something as John crawled over him. John didn't catch any real words but it had the sound of someone demanding five more minutes of sleep as he buried his head in the crook of his arm. John shifted one blanket over him and brought one to drape over the pilots chair.

Ronon came with him leaving the rest of the blankets on Teyla and Rodney. He stood naked behind John, hands on the back of the chair.

"How's the storm?" he rumbled above him.

John brought up the screens and ran a check. "Looks like it's clearing off. We should be able to head back if we can lift the snow load we're under." They both looked out at the solid mass of white blocking the view.

"The storm sounds like it has quieted," Teyla said, pulling on her shirt.

"Yeah," John said a bit distractedly, working the controls. "Come on baby, just give me some lift." The puddle jumper shifted and shuddered, then shot up wildly. Even the inertial dampeners couldn't shield them completely from the stomach-dropping lurch and Rodney came awake shedding blankets like the jumper was shedding snow.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Teyla looked at Rodney flailing in the nest to stand up. He made it to his knees, clutching blankets to his chest before she said, "It is alright Rodney, the storm is waning and Colonel Sheppard has gotten us out of the snow."

The puddle jumper settled back down between the drifts.

"What's wrong? Is it damaged? Can't you get us back? We don't have enough food for this, do we?"

"Rodney!"

"What!"

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to get dressed before we go back." John stood up between Ronon and Teyla, all looking down at Rodney.

"Uh, yeah. Clothes, where are my clothes?" Completely side tracked off his panic, Rodney began scrambling for clothes, getting tangled when he tried to get his pants on before the boxers were past his knees.

\-----

With an armful of cold weather gear Rodney came down the jumper ramp into the hanger. "I don't see why you needed to open the door on the other side of the gate, it was still freezing over there."

John followed him out, head down as he stuffed extra clothes into the pack slung over his arm, "Because it smelled like sex Rodney. I thought we should air it out a little before we came back... " His voice trailed off when he looked up and found Dr. Carson Beckett waiting for them.

Teyla froze at the foot of the ramp, looking from one man to the other.

Ronon walked out last. "It still does," he said, looking over her head at Carson staring at John, Rodney staring at Carson and John pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Isn't this the thing we aren't supposed to talk about in front of the others?"

"Yes Ronon," Teyla said quietly.

"Good lord, Colonel." Carson looked stunned.

"Hey, Carson. Look. All alive and well, no frostbite, hypothermia or pneumonia." John smiled brightly.

Carson frowned, "Well, ah, I... I'm glad." He shook his head, as a small smile started across his face. "Yes, good thing you were able to, ah, get everyone's temperatures up. It doesn't look like this is a medical emergency any longer, so..."

"Showers first?" John almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Showers, yes. Shall I tell Dr. Weir you'll be in for the briefing in a half hour?" Carson crossed his arms and stood by the door.

"I don't suppose this could be covered under doctor - patient confidentiality?" John asked as his team preceded him out the door.

"Aye, it could be," Carson smirked, "but I think this will cost you one laddie."

"I know where to get some Scotch?"

Carson acted like he was considering it for a moment, then relented and gave John a smile, "That'll do."


End file.
